My Tracker Mate (Updated)
by Caroline98
Summary: At the confrontation between the Cullens and Volturi happens, Demetri finds his own mate in the hybrid Isabelle, a close friend of Jasper and Alice. When she joins the Volturi, a lot of things happen. One of which neither of both would have thought of. Original Story by Clare on I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

**Isabelle's POV  
><strong>  
>As I made my way through the forest of Forks, I could smell the most intoxicating smell. It smelt like white chocolate and strawberries. I clutched my throat as the horrible burning sensation claimed it.<p>

I came to the edge of a large white field, covered in thick powdery crystal snow. I saw Alice and Jasper standing in front of an army of black cloaks. As I strode forward towards them, my friends, Senna and Zafrina smiled at me. I walked towards my best friends. I had known Jasper and Alice for the last 40years. They found me when I stumbled across them hunting. They were intrigued by the fact that I was half human, half vampire. They smiled warmly at me.

I clutched my throat as the burning got more intense. They looked at me puzzled. The creepy man with shoulder length black hair, who I found out was called Aro, eyed me curiously. "What's your name my dear?" he asked politely.

I gasped, terrified of him. I darted behind Jasper and Alice. He chuckled. "Isabelle!" I choked out.

"What's the matter dear one?" he asked concern. Aro held his hand out. Cautiously I stepped forward. He grabbed my hand and gasped. "I see. Well dear one, I'm afraid it just can't be helped."

I felt eyes training on me. I hissed and shot back behind Alice. A couple of amused laughs went around. I could feel my cheeks getting hot so I was pretty sure they would be scarlet red. The wind suddenly blew in my direction. I choked as there it was again. That smell was so intoxicating it just shouldn't be allowed. Jasper all of a sudden tensed and growled in the direction of someone.

"Ah, I see the source of your pain," Aro chuckled gleefully.

I peeked around Jasper's side to see who it was. I growled at the sight, quickly stepping backwards as I did. Blondie beside Aro smirked at this. I hissed at him.

"Dont you dare Demetri! Stay away from her!" Jasper snarled at him through gritted teeth.

I gasped at the sight of him. His perfect brown hair slightly quivered in the strong wind. His crimson eyes seemed to bore down into my muddy brown ones. His mouth pulled up into a smirk as he saw me studying him. I growled at him.

Aro spoke, breaking the silence. "Well my dear Isabelle, I noticed you have a unique gift. Mimicry, I believe. Also, I believe Demetri is your mate." I hissed at the word 'mate'. "Will you join us?" I frantically shook my head. "We will just track you down. You will be found once again." I smirked at this. I enjoyed being chased around.

"Well, I enjoy being hunted down, so my answer is still nooo!" I sang harmonically.

Demetri's face dropped to a look of shock. I giggled at this. I decided to mess with him a little bit, so I blew a kiss in his direction. His eyes narrowed at this and he growled. Everyone from both sides fell into peals of laughter. I darted forward and hugged Alice, then Jasper. I shot to the edge of the clearing, but before I left I saw Aro say something to Demetri and he nodded. Demetri walked towards me at a fast pace.

I stuck my tongue out at him and tauntingly yelled, "Catch me if you can slowpoke!"

His eyes narrowed at this and he sped up. I giggled at this. Laughter filled the clearing. I teleported behind him and laughed when he became confused as to how I had disappeared into thin air. I clutched my throat again and dropped to my knees. I gasped as he noticed me. I closed my eyes and suddenly opened them as I hit the cold pavement. I opened my eyes to realize I was in Seattle. I screamed in agony as I tried to stand up. My ankle was twisted in a sickening angle. I pushed it into its proper place, gritting my teeth with the pain. I ran down to the water front and washed myself. All I could think of was him. I smiled to myself as I fell asleep under the docks.

**Demetri's POV**

I narrowed my eyes at Isabelle as she yelled 'Slowpoke' at me. Laughter erupted around the clearing. I lunged forward when suddenly she wasn't there anymore. I heard a giggle come from behind me. I whirled around at this just in time to see Isabelle clutch her throat and drop to her knees. She slowly closed her eyes. Then with a popping sound, she vanished. Minutes later, a demolishing pain entered my ankle. I grabbed it and gritted my teeth. She must have broken it.

"Demetri, where is she?" Aro called to me.

I concentrated on the way she had looked. Her soft pale blonde hair in baby curls that ended down her back. Her muddy brown eyes that seemed to twinkle with mischief. Her aroma which smelt like green apples and honey. Then I knew where she was.

"Seattle master. I'll go fetch her," I called back and Aro nodded. I shot off onto the forest and I kept myself locked on her.

I knew she would be mine soon, which wasn't very long...

**A/N:I don't own anything.**

**Next story already. I want to get as much done from this before school starts again on Monday. Woohoo school. Anyway, hope you'll read this one too. I'm just in the "correcting fever" so I can't really stop myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Captured**

**Isabelle's POV  
><strong>  
>I woke up slightly cautious, as I could sense Demetri wasn't far away. I stood up, cringing as pain shot through my ankle. I realized I must have broken it, but being a hybrid has its advantages. It would heal in a couple of hours or so. A burning sensation filled my throat as I realized I was incredibly thirsty. I strode into an abandoned, secluded alleyway. A man stood down below, his back to me. I could feel his warm pulse that ran through his neck. I pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. I held him to the ground but froze when I smelled it again.<p>

That scent of strawberries and white chocolate.

"Well, I'm impressed. I think you've set a new world record Demetri." I could feel his eyes on my back. "Oh and didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to stare, especially when someone's about to eat." I sank my teeth into the man trying to feebly brake out of my grip. His blood was soured by alcohol. "Eugh, you really should've laid off the alcohol. You tasted disgusting!" I threw a match onto his body which soon was ablaze with the venom. Someone chuckled from above me. "Aww is Demi afraid to come down?" A growl sounded near me. I giggled. A loud thud sounded behind me.

Before I could make a run for it, strong cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "Hmm.." a voice tickled my ear. A hand moved my long blonde hair away from my pale neck. I inhaled in that beautiful scent again. A pair of cold firm lips softly kissed my pulse point. I gasped. "Found you," Demetri mumbled into my neck.

I giggled, squirming, trying to get away. "Yes, you did, didn't you. It's still too much fun running from you though." I broke free at last. I waved a goodbye at him seductively. He smirked at that but then realized what I was about to do.

"Oh no, you don't. But if you're going to disappear again, promise me not to go to New York?"

I paused, why wouldn't he. "Nope. Byyyeee!" I teleported into New York, into an abandoned alleyway. I felt the presence of three other vampires. "Oh crap!" I recognized them as Alec, Felix and Jane. I tried teleporting away, but I couldn't and realized that I needed to rest that power. I turned around and jumped. I was looking straight at a pair of bright crimson eyes.

I turned on my heel and ran. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I hate being touched by anyone other than my family and friends, but surprisingly enough Demetri as well. I pulled that person over my shoulder to see it was Felix go crashing into the brick wall. I tried to jump up to the roof of a club but something yanked me back down. I went tumbling back down onto the cold concrete. I groaned in pain. I scrambled into a corner and used a physical shield which I had picked up over the years. They glared at me.

"Lower it now!" Jane whispered softly, but there was a dangerous tone to her voice.

I frantically shook my head. "Never! Also, you will have to drag me kicking and screaming back to Voltera!" I yelled back.

Jane narrowed her eyes at me, while Alec used a mist like substance to try and penetrate my shield. He shook his head to Jane. "It's not working sister."

Jane nodded, then smirked and turned her head to Felix. "Felix, would you mind taking care of that?" Felix grinned at me. I realized what they were going to do. I looked to them in horror.

Felix strode forward and started pounding my shield. It trembled after about five hits. I suddenly screamed and they all jumped. I clutched my head as it felt like I was being stabbed. I saw a bewildered look on their faces, but not Jane's. I realized she was using her gift on me. Black spots danced before my eyes. Felix hit my shield a last time and it shattered. Before I lost my awareness, I saw Felix advance towards me to scoop me up into his arms. As I felt his big arms pick me up, I felt myself go limp.

Then all went black.

**Demetri's POV**

Isabelle had been gone for about 10 minutes when a terrifying pain shot through my body. I snarled as I realized Jane must have been using her power on Isabelle. My phone suddenly rang and I answered it to find out it was Felix.

"We have her. Believe me she put up one hell of a fight!" he joked down the phone. I chuckled.

"Hey, did Jane use her gift on her?" I growled down the phone when he replied yes. "I'll meet you on the plane. Bye," I said and hung the phone up.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Volterra**

**Demetri's POV  
><strong>  
>About one hour after we landed in New York, my coven brothers and Alec's twin Jane entered the jet. I caught sight of Isabelle, limp in Felix's arms and growled at Jane. She smiled sweetly back. "How bad did you use your gift on Isabelle Jane?" I asked angrily.<p>

"Don't worry. The lowest it can go."

I nodded, that felt right with the short pain I had felt. I held my arms out to Felix. He stepped forward, gently placing her in my arms. Isabelle stirred in my arms, a smile creeping on her angelic face. I sat down on a two-seater in the corner of the cabin. She stretched in my arms. I kissed the top of her head, inhaling her aroma of green apples and honey. Isabelle's eyelids fluttered open, revealing wide muddy brown eyes that gazed up into mine. Her face broke into a huge smile when she saw me. I chuckled.

"You tricked me! That wasn't very fair!" she huffed.

"Is it fair that you can teleport anywhere in the world?" I quipped back. She stiffled a giggle back. I glared down at her. Isabelle looked up at me innocently.

"What's the matter Demi? Couldn't keep up?" she said, taunting me. I whirled us around so she was lying on the couch with me pinning her arms above her head. I smirked down at her trying to escape.

"What are you going to do now?" I said teasing her.

"This!" Her leg went straight up the middle of mine. My eyes grew wide as I groaned in pain. She darted from my grip really quick. I fell to my knees. Felix and Alec pushed Isabelle behind them while Jane just sat there, laughing. I growled at her.

Isabelle giggled at me. Then made a big mistake; she stuck her tongue out at me. Felix looked at me. Seeing my expression, he smirked and nodded. Isabelle's eyes widened in fear as I got up and strode towards her. She backed away from me slowly. Alec and Felix moved aside pretty quickly. I strode towards her as she ran into the bedroom. I walked into the room to find no one there. I looked around when someone jumped on my back from above.

**Isabelle's POV **

I ran into the bedroom and levitated up to the ceiling. Seconds later, Demetri burst into the room, looking around. I dropped, landing on his back. I nuzzled his pale neck and playfully nipped his neck. He groaned. I jumped off his back, only to be pinned against the wall. He ran his hands down my body, into the curves of my waist. Down to my legs, which he grabbed and wrapped around him so I was situated on his waist. I giggled at him. "Caught you!" He chuckled.

"Not from where I'm standing, you haven't." I yawned, exhausted from the lack of sleep I had. Demetri smirked at this. "Tired?" I nodded. He swung me around so I was lying in his strong arms. He placed me on a soft, warm white bed that was in a corner of the room.

"Do you have anything I could wear? I'd like to get undressed." My cheeks turned crimson. _Bad phrasing! Bad bad bad phrasing!'_ I thought. He chuckled, then reached into a black duffle bag on a chair. I watched as he brought out a red cotton shirt. He tossed it to me.

"Sleep in this. I'll take you shopping when we reach Volterra." I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I stripped out of my dirty clothes, folded them up and put on the red shirt. It came just to the top of my legs. My long pale legs contrasted against the dark red of it. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

As I walked out I saw Demetri lounging on the bed, reading a book. I nervously cleared my throat. His eyes shot up and darkened a shade as he took in my pale, slender body. I giggled at him trying to contain himself. He smirked at me but opened his arms for me. I ran full speed into them. I climbed on top of him so our chests were touching. I was suddenly underneath him, then he pressed his lips to my pale neck. I arched my back towards him. Demetri moved his lips up towards my jaw, pressing faint kisses along my jaw line. Then he kissed my lips, softly at first then hard, taking all the breath out of me. I kissed him back just as hard. He smirked when I let out an embarassed giggle. I felt my eyelids begin to drop with sleepiness. He chuckled and moved next to me. I turned on my side and pushed myself against his well toned chest. I felt him running his fingers through my blonde curls. An arm wound itself around my slender waist. Sleep came soon after that. I slept blissfully for the next five hours.

**Felix's POV**

I gave Alec a smirk at the giggling coming from the bedroom. He shot one back."Think Demetri's getting any?" I joked.

Jane giggled at this."Yeah, in his dreams. Oh wait he can't dream." We burst out laughing at this. Demetri quietly came out of the bedroom, gently closing the door behind him.

"Having fun in there?" Alec said smugly. My brother shook his head smirking.

"Yes, but not in that way. Just harmless fun."

I smirked at that. "Of course. Still a proper gentleman after all these centuries!" I snidely remarked. I tossed him a condom. "Better safe than sorry brother." Demetri glared at me when he realized what it was. Alec and Jane fell onto the floor, rolling around with laughter. He sighed and sat down, finishing reading a book he had read many times in his over 2000 years of this life.

**Isabelle's POV  
><strong>  
>I woke up to a pair of stone cold hands slipping a pair of trackies on me. I opened my eyes to meet Demetri's dark red ones. I groaned as I was exhausted. He chuckled at this. "Come on , I'll carry you. We've landed about ten minutes away from Volterra."<p>

I nodded , too tired to say anything else. I must have fallen asleep, as suddenly we were going down a dimly lit corridor. Demetri noticed I was awake. I struggled, asking to be put down. They laughed at this. Demetri set me down on my feet. I wobbled slightly, but soon steadied myself.

We came to big oak wooden doors. Jane went in front and pushed them open to reveal a high vaulted throne room. On a marble platform were three thrones. Marcus, Aro and Caius sat there. They laid eyes on me. Aro quickly got up and clapped his hands, coming towards us. I squeaked in fright and moved behind Demetri. Aro chuckled at this and simply said kindly to me,

"Welcome to Volterra."

**I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Training**

**Demetri's POV  
><strong>  
>I could tell Aro was scaring Isabelle. For someone who is quite confident around me, I was actually quite shocked to see her so quiet, so nervous. I reached behind me to pull her in front of me. I wrapped my arms around the petite waist of hers and pulled her in front of me. She shrank back into my rock hard chest.<p>

"Thank you Aro," she spoke as calmly as she could. I squeezed her waist gently. She relaxed a tiny bit, not trembling as much as she was. I leaned forward and kissed her baby blonde hair.

Aro clapped his hands gleefully."Isabelle, will you join the Volturi? I'm sure we would be delighted to welcome you to our family." I felt Isabelle tense for a moment. She tilted her beautiful face up towards mine, her muddy brown eyes gazing into my crimson ones.

"It's up to you Isabelle." She nodded. I knew what she would say. She paused thoughtfully for a couple of seconds, then turned to Aro and nodded. Aro looked delighted as he clapped his hands.

**Isabelle's POV**

I looked at Aro who looked delighted that I had chosen to join the Volturi. But I wasn't prepared for his next order. "You must go through training at once." I looked to Demetri horrified. He grinned down at me. I backed away slowly, earning amused chuckles from everyone."Get her Demetri."

He nodded, then started stalking towards me. I smirked at him, but didn't move from where I stood. I folded my arms across my chest. He paused confused, not realizing I had my physical shield up. He charged over to where I stood, only to be hurled back across the room. Hysterical laughter echoed around the room. I giggled, unable to contain myself. Demetri was up in seconds. I tried to put my shield up again, but it wasn't working.

"Oh crap, not again!" I groaned in disbelief.

"Training isn't that bad honey," he spoke to me, smirking while he did.

"I can sense if you're lying or not Demetri. Remember that. Also, I'd prefer not to get tossed about like a ragdoll. I'm not unbreakable like the rest of you," I spoke, my voice trembling. He stalked towards me again. I gasped as he got closer and closer to me. I turned on my heel and ran, my blonde hair whipping around as I turned. As soon as I got out of the room I heard Aro say in an amused tone, "Felix, Demetri, Alec. Get her."

I heard them running after me. I giggled as they struggled to keep up. I could hear them running as fast as they could. Then Alec appeared in front of me. I gasped as he tried to grab me but I ducked under his arms as they swung towards me. I heard them pause. Curiously I turned around to see them smirking over at me. I gasped in horror. A black mist was making its way over to me, the same kind that had tried to get me when I was getting captured. It was slithering its way slowly over to me as more of it billowed out of Alec's hands.

I squealed in fright at the sight of it. I shot down another corridor, only to find Felix at the other end. I looked behind me to see Alec there, the mist nowhere to be seen. I heard a sound come from my right. I whipped around at the sound, my hair slicing through the air. Demetri stood there, a playful look on his face as he advanced towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him, then grinned at them. They paused, puzzled at my smugness.

"What are you so happy about?" Felix spoke puzzled. Demetri caught on. I smirked at him, which as I did, made his gleeful look vanish.

"Didn't Demetri tell you? I enjoy a good chase..."

**Demetri's POV  
><strong>  
>I watched as Felix swung his arms towards Isabelle. She grabbed his wrists and flung him towards Alec. Alec caught the full brunt of Felix's weight. He grunted but regained his balance. I suddenly had an idea. I called out as seductively as I could, which as it turned out was really well.<p>

"Isabellaa, after training we'll have some real fun. Just you and me."

She froze on the spot, which gave me the chance to pounce on her. I knocked her to the ground and she groaned in disbelief. I kissed her quickly and then pulled away.

"That's not fair! You tricked me, yet again. Who knew you could be so tempting?"

I chuckled. "I did," I said, teasing her on purpose. She groaned. I stood up, dragging her up with me. She gulped in fear. I smirked at this.

"One day Volturi, the wind is going to change and you're going to be stuck like that," she snapped at me. I threw her over my shoulder as we walked back down towards the training room. Isabelle sighed in defeat at this and the smirk on my face grew at this by tenfold.

**Isabelle's POV  
><strong>  
>As we entered an even bigger room, Demetri flung me onto a soft squishy blue mat. I stood up at once, my hair bouncing up and down. He smirked at me from across the room.<p>

"You. Will. Pay. For. That. Demetri!" I growled at him through gritted teeth. His face lost its smugness and turned quite serious. I giggled at this. He came charging at me all of a sudden. I flipped over him, whirling around and tripped him up. He fell and face planted the mat. I grabbed him and flipped him over. He looked at me with lust in his eyes as I sat on top of him.

I leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Looks like I win." I quickly kissed him. He tried to get another one but I simply smiled at him. "All in due time." I got up and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Alec asked cautiously. I yawned.

"Well, this hybrid is exhausted and needs to sleep. Demetri, little help?" He nodded and strode forward to pick me up. I must have fallen asleep in his arms as the next thing I knew, I was in a large room decorated in dark furniture. I was stripped down to the red shirt again. A strong arm was wrapped around my small waist. I snuggled into a stone chest in front of me. I looked up to see Demetri's eyes burrowing into mine. I smiled at him, even though I was half asleep.

"Isabelle honey, go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I didn't need telling twice. Before I fell asleep I heard Demetri whisper softly, "I love you Isabelle." I smiled in the dark when I heard him say that.

"Me too, me too..."

And with that I fell straight asleep.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Training And Something Else**

**Isabelle's POV**

I looked as Demetri was flung like a ragdoll across the room by Felix. I looked at him horrified as a small crack appeared on his elegant face. I growled slightly at Felix. He noticed. Felix cast me a wide smirk. "Aww, look at her defending you Demetri. Maybe she would like to switch place with you?" He flashed a grin in my direction.

"I accept your offer kitty cat!" I called across, taunting him. He snarled at this. I smiled back innocently. I helped Demetri to his feet and he leaned against the wall. I quickly kissed him as he whispered. I nodded, my curls bouncing as I did.

I removed my shoes at the side of the mat as you were required to. Felix took a crouching position while I just stood there. He grinned at me. I growled back at him. I saw him lunge for me out of the corner of my eyes, which I dodged by cart wheeling over the top of his head. He snarled at this. But he caught me off guard and I paid the price. Felix threw me across the room, I crashed into the mats there.

He chuckled at this but he made a big mistake by turning his back to me. I rushed forward and flung him across the room. He went sailing through the air until he hit the wall, only to create cracks in it. He growled at me as I yelled across the room," What's the matter kitty? Want some milk?"

Everyone burst out laughing at this. Demetri opened his arms for me, grinning as he did so."One minute Demi." I walked over to where Felix stood.

"This is for cracking the face of the man I love." I kicked him between the legs. His crimson eyes went wide as he dropped to the floor on his knees. "Also for hurting me. You forgot I'm half human so it still hurts." I flung him into the wall again. "And I'm sure you'll do well to remember that too."Everyone started smirking.

I ran into Demetri's open arms, jumping up onto his waist as I did. I giggled as he nuzzled my neck. I turned my head to look at Felix who looked kinda sad. "Sorry Felix!" I yelled over to him. He nodded slowly. I giggled as Demetri's hands trailed down from my waist. I stopped him. "Nope not yet you don't! You mister, will keep your hands here."

He groaned into my shoulder, "Why do you do this to me Izzy?"

I pouted. "Cos' it's funny!" Everyone laughed at us. I hopped off him and started to walk towards our room. I sat down on our bed thinking about children. I had always wanted to be a mum, to have a little girl of my own. I lay down on the bed and began to sob.

I heard someone enter the room but I knew who it was so didn't even bother turning around. His scent hit me like fog of heaven. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "I have a big question I need to ask you Isabelle," he said softly into my ear. I nodded, wondering what it was. I whirled around to find him kneeling down in front of me. I gasped as he pulled out a ring box. "Isabelle Skarter, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you do me the honor of marrying  
>me?" I looked at him. I squealed with joy, nodding as I did so. He laughed with joy as he slid the sparkling ring onto my ring finger.<p>

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"I love you more," I replied softly back.

"That's not possible," he murmured as he brought his lips to mine.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Best Night Of My Life**

**Isabelle's POV  
><strong>  
>It had been three hours since Demetri and me had been pronounced husband and wife. I smiled, thinking about how much I loved him. I had Alice Cullen pack my suitcase; given by what Bella told me about what hers contained, I was pretty sure it wasn't anything modest. I sighed, happy that life was the best it was ever going to be for a while. We were now on our way to Isle Esme. Carlisle had loaned it to us for our honeymoon.<p>

As we got out of the boat, I saw the most beautiful beach house. I smiled up at Demetri, who smirked back down. I walked towards the glass door to push it open. I never made it halfway as someone lifted me up and wrapped my legs around their waist. I smiled into the crook of my husband's neck.

"Are you excited?" I looked at him puzzled. He smirked at my face.

"Oh…" I stuttered. I now knew why Alice had gotten Demetri to help pack my suitcase. "Um, Demetri, what did uh… You and uhh… Alice pack in that suitcase?" I stammered.

He smirked at my bright crimson cheeks. "I think you're going to find out soon enough..." he trailed off. I gasped in nervousness. He chuckled as he set me down. "I'm going to go get changed, see you soon Mrs Volturi."

I giggled at the sound of that. "That sounds strange. I'm going to go get changed for bed too." He nodded. I grabbed my suitcase and sauntered into the bathroom in our room.

I gasped in horror. They had basically filled my suitcase to the brim with lingerie. "I'm going to kill you Volturi! Just you wait and see!" I yelled to him.

"I know nothing honey!" he yelled back.

"You're lying traitor!" I yelled back. I found the most modest thing I could; a crimson lacy bra with matching briefs. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dark vivid red made my pale slender long legs stand out. I took a deep breath before I walked out to meet the man I now called my husband.

I peeked around the door, seeing if he was there or not. I sighed in relief. He wasn't. I walked as quickly as I could. A pair of cold arms wound themselves around my exposed waist. They pulled me back to a stone well toned chest. I froze as I realized just how exposed I was. I struggled, trying to escape. I froze yet again when cold fingers were trailed up my waist to my arm, tickling the space in-between. I gasped. My long blonde hair was moved out of the way, exposing my bare neck. I elbowed him in the stomach. He released me in surprise.

"What are you doing Isabelle?" he wondered out loud. I smirked at him.

"Giving you a chase!"

He looked at me, lust in his crimson eyes. He strode towards me. I turned on my heel, my hair whipping behind me. I ran down a hall, hearing him behind me. I giggled as someone scooped me up. Demetri looked at me playfully. "I won. What's my reward?" he whispered seductively.

I blushed furiously. "Me..." I whispered shyly. He smirked at my shyness. I gasped when he placed me on his waist, wrapping my long legs around him. He looked at me smugly. Then my lips were devoured hungrily by his. I opened my eyes and realized we were back in our room. He noticed that I had realized.

I hopped off him, pulling him over to our bed. His hands situated themselves on my waist, then traveled down to my thighs. I groaned in disbelief. He smirked at this. He grabbed my waist again before whispering in my ear, "Are you ready?"

I stuttered. "Rea… Ready?" He looked me up and down. Then a predator look came over his face.

"For this…" I gulped as my back came into contact with the soft bed underneath me. His lips attacked my neck in a flurry of passion. I moaned as his hands gripped my legs. I lost awareness after that. He trailed a trail of kisses down my body. I fell asleep in his arms soon after, smirking to myself.

This was the best night of my life.

**A/N: I don't own anything**

**Well, it is quite fast forward, but I guess the author just wanted to get this done soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Morning After**

**Isabelle's POV**

I felt someone's cool fingers lightly tracing circles up and down my bare body. I smiled at this person, the man I loved. The man that I was proud to call my husband. I giggled as feather like kisses were trailed down my face to my neck. I moaned, unable to hold it back.

"Had enough yet Isabelle?" Demetri's husky voice sounded beside me. I opened my eyes to gaze into his deep crimson ones. I smiled up at him.

"And a good morning to you too!" I cheerfully giggled to him. He smiled at me. I felt him grab my waist with his cool hands and pull me on top of him. I squealed with laughter as he started to tickle my sides. "No come on. Stop." He stopped momentarily, then arched an eyebrow at me. I looked at him. He smirked up at me. "May I help you sir?" I spoke flirtatiously. He looked at me, an evil glint in his deep red eyes.

"Yes, by this." I looked at him, shaking my head slowly at him. I squealed in shock as he flipped us over, the bed buckling under the force. I giggled as he kissed me hard on my lips, then he pulled away.

"Just so you know, last night was the best night of my life," I spoke shyly. Demetri smiled down at me.

"Mine too. I love you Isabelle Volturi," he said.

"I love you too, but I'll love you even more if you could get me something to eat. This Hybrid is starving," I joked at him. He smiled at me. I watched as Demetri rose from the bed, topless with black pajama shorts on. He quickly turned around, picking me up out of the bed. I wrapped my legs around his toned body. The strap to the crimson bra slid down my arm. I was surprised that the set had even survived considering the events of last night.

I realized that we were in the kitchen. I looked down at him. Demetri looked at me, a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh no no no nooo! We are not having sex on the counter. The bed is back through there you know," I squealed when he sat me on the island in the middle of the counter.

"Why not?" he whispered into the base of my neck, trailing kisses up and down it.

I pushed him away. "Because I'm hungry. And I feel like teasing you for a while." He sighed in defeat. Then he gazed up at me with puppy dog eyes. I giggled at this before hopping off the counter. I walked back towards the bedroom. He started to follow me but I stopped him." No. Stay." I smirked before continuing my course.

I walked into the bedroom, giggling at the mess of the bed we had just been in. I rummaged through the suitcases we had. I just threw on a pair of cotton pale purple shorts with matching top. I smelt his aroma in the room. White chocolate and fresh strawberries. I smiled as I smelt eggs wafting towards me. I heard a plate being put down on the dresser behind me. I sighed, content with everything in my life at the moment.

I smiled as Demetri appeared behind me. He nuzzled my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He started kissing my throat, causing me to moan with pleasure. I gasped." Breakfast can wait." I whirled around kissing his cold mouth. In seconds I was pinned up against the wall, our bodies pressed together. I squealed as I was thrown back onto the bed, it nearly snapping underneath our weight. He trailed kisses up and down my stomach and my chest. Then we carried on from last night, making me love him even more.

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Consequences**

**Isabelle's POV**

I was lying in Demetri's arms and sighed contentedly, feeling as though nothing could get any better. My life was blissful at the moment, and I hoped would be for all eternity.

Demetri flipped us over on the couch, hovering above me. I giggled at this, rolling my eyes at him in exasperation. He chuckled, crashing his lips to mine. I smiled, tangling my fingers in his hair. He groaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. I arched my back to him as he kissed my throat, sending shivers down my spine.

I felt a turning feeling in my stomach, then something began to rise in my throat. I gagged, causing him to look at me in concern. I fled his grasp, using my immortal speed to run to the bathroom. I sat there, throwing up over the toilet bowl. I finished seconds later, spitting the remnants of the foul fluid from my mouth. I trembled in shock, curling up on the cold bathroom floor.

I had been there for a few minutes when a pair of cold, soothing arms wrapped around me, pulling me into their lap. I whimpered in fright. I had never been ill this much before, though something told me that this was just the beginning. I buried my head in Demetri's chest, sobbing out tears as I did.

"Shh. It's ok Isabelle. You'll be alright," he cooed to me. I nodded shakily. I grabbed my bag, then froze.

On the top lay a test. A pregnancy test. I picked it up, growing uneasy again by each second that passed. I realized that my period was late. It had never been late in my entire life. I looked to Demetri, who froze. He shook his head slowly. "That's impossible Isabelle. It's just not true," he whispered softly.

I ushered him out of the bathroom while I took it. I yelled to him that I was done. He slowly walked into the bathroom, his eyes glazed over with worry. I tapped my foot while Demetri paced anxiously. He dreaded the results; I wasn't really bothered about them. It didn't matter of the outcome. My decisions were mutual. I wasn't fussed about it.

I froze as a positive sign faded into view, its blue lines glaring up at me. I gasped in shock, which caused Demetri to rush over in an instant. My knees became weak rapidly, the test slipping from my hand. It clattered onto the floor, the sound echoing on deaf ears.

"Positive," I whispered out before I collapsed onto the cold clammy floor, darkness covering my eyes.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

I screamed in agony as my baby was ripped forcibly from my body. I looked at Demetri in terror. He squeezed my hand as our little girl was brought into this world by Carlisle. I looked at her in amazement as she scrunched up her face, letting out a long wail of discomfort.

"You did it Isabelle," Demetri whispered, making me smile as the little miracle was deposited into my arms. I smiled down at her, noticing that her heartbeat was slightly slower than my own, meaning that she was more Vampire tan human.

Jess Laura Volturi

Our little miracle, and the daughter of Isabelle and Demetri Volturi.

**THE END**

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**And another one done. Man I'm good XD**


End file.
